The Mercenaries
by Reyden
Summary: Six young mercenaries are asked to acompany their friend to the simulators to see how good he really is. Please R&R.... Or else I won't put up the next chapter.


Ok you already know the disclaimer I own nothing, meh so there you go.

Enjoy.

Signed: Reyden

I now give you...

The Mercenaries.

"Ah, not another fight." The boy growled as he pushed his way through the crowd. "When will those two learn to stop knocking heads?" He asked as he reached the center and charged the two that were fighting. "Hey, morons quit fighting!" He snarled at them, but the two kept fighting. "I'm warning you!" His voice got deeper, but the fight went on. "That's it." He put his gloved hands between the two and tried to force them apart. When this did not work, he brought his hands together and forced them apart, hitting the other two in the fore heads with the metal plates on the gloves.

He then grabbed them by their collars and dragged them to a table in the corner out of the ring of people. The guards finally got to the center of the ring to late, but no one ratted out the guys who were fighting. No one would, they had too much respect for them, to do so. Three girls approached the table and sat down. "Coji and Jack. You guys need to stop this!" The oldest of the three said as she glared at them. She then leaned her head against the shoulder of the boy who broke up the fight. "Are you ok Reyden?" Reyden looked at her. "Quite." He turned his head to the guys who were fighting. "Coji, your stealth is not to be abused, and Jack your traps are to stay out of Coji's bag. And if you're wondering, yes, you did need to be hit in the face with the plates on my gloves." He said with a hint of cruelty in his voice.

The girl hugging Coji spoke now. "Reyden, don't you think that was a little much?" Reyden smiled. "Well, why don't you ask Jack and Coji?" Coji spoke now. "Don't bother Anti, there's no point. We had it coming any way." Jack stood up. "Hey lets go we need to get to the simulator room and be the first to see Zack in action." Reyden smirked. "Thought you guys would never ask."

They left the cafeteria and headed off to the simulators. Reyden started this conversation. "So, how do you think our simulator mission will go with Zack?" Jack and Coji responded at the same time. "Bad!" At that moment they were both lifted off the ground by their shirts and turned around. "Oh… Hi Zack." Coji responded. Zack's eyes had a blue glow to them because he was using his telekinesis. He then held out a piece of paper on which the words kept changing. _'You insignificant pricks are lucky you're my friends._' Reyden laughed as Zack put them down and lost the blue glow to his eyes. "So I take it we're all ready then? Coji and Jack didn't piss their pants?" The girls snickered and smiled. "Alright then lets go." And with that they were off to the simulators.

Upon arriving they noticed a note that said. _'Go to the Admirals office'. _Reyden ripped the note off the door. "They better not be rescheduling, or reconsidering for that matter." Zack looked over the note. _'I didn't hear any thing about this.' _They began to head to the office and Reyden began to start thinking about the situation. "Hey Zack. What else do they use the Admirals office for?" Zack looked puzzled. _'Well I know the last graduation requirement takes place there.'_ Reyden thought. "Hmm. Well lets find out what's going on." They were outside the door now. Reyden raised his hand to knock, when a voice came from the room. "You may enter."

They entered the room and saluted the Admiral. "Admiral, what is this?" He held up the note. The Admiral stood up from behind his desk. "Well you see, the simulators are not working right at this time, so I have the graduation one here in my room. You will be using it today." He pressed a switch on his desk and one of his bookcases moved to reveal a passage. "By the way, when the Technicians ask, tell them Chaos Squad." Reyden turned to the Admiral. "Alright." He started to walk down the passage when he turned around and asked. "Admiral, what will the mission objective be?" The Admiral smiled. "Every thing you've ever learned." Reyden smiled. "Sounds fun." And with that the bookcase shut. The group of people were engulfed in darkness. Zack's breathing of words could be heard, then an orb of light appeared in his hand. He released it and began to control it with his mind. "Quick thinking Zack. Well. Shall we proceed?" Reyden said as he trudged forward, deeper into the passage. Suddenly darkness enveloped Reyden again.

He awoke in a stone room with stairs going up in front of him. He felt strange, he felt like he was dead but yet still living. He looked at his arms and legs only to find that at the joints he could see his bones. "HOLY SH….."

TO BE CONTINUED.

By the way as the characters change games so will the location of this story.

OH! One more thing, I can't come up with a name for Jack's girl friend, the third girl who did no talking in this chapter, so suggestions would be nice.

I hope you all liked that chapter a bit short yes, anyway the next chapter will be called….

Entering The World Of Warcraft.


End file.
